1. Field
The invention herein relates to a connector assembly and a display apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to a connector assembly that is capable of effectively preventing misalignment from occurring and a display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, connector assemblies are connection mechanisms for electrically connecting electric wires, circuits, and equipment. Such a connector assembly is constituted by a socket connector and plug connector, which are provided on a printed circuit board (“PCB”) of an electronic communication device such as a computer, a television, a mobile phone, or the like. The socket connector and the plug connector may be connection units, which are connected to each other to input or output a required signal.
Each of the connectors of the connector assembly may include a housing disposed on a side of the PCB and a plurality of connection pins provided on the housing. The connection pins are aligned in one direction.